


Play with me

by Dancer612



Category: Devin sola - Fandom, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer612/pseuds/Dancer612
Summary: Devin has been away on tour and his boyfriends feeling a little neglected but not for long...





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own devin sola nor do i know him but i had to release my sexual frustration somehow. This is not meant to offend unless you don't like same sex couples, but if that is the case, fuck you! Kisses

I pushed open the door to my apartment, trying to balance my phone and the groceries without dropping anything. I kicked off my boots and shut the door behind me. Luckily i just managed before the cats got out. I walk into the kitchen still on the phone with Chelsea. After putting down the bags i leaned against the counter, i grimace “I don't know, what if he doesn't want to, i mean even he has boundaries, not a lot of them but still” she giggled on the other end of the phone. “You're not helping” i whined “Jessie I don't know what you're so worried about, you and devin have been together for a year. You guys are the cutest gay couple I've ever seen. He loves you, he's not going to think it's weird”. This is true, but he hasn't been home in three months. I laugh lightly “Chelsea, i think your right. Being deprived of sex must really going to my head”, she laughs “you go get ready for your man, you only have a couple of hours to get setup, bye call me tomorrow” then she hung up on me. 

I placed my phone down on the counter and pulled out everything that i needed to make dinner for when devin got home. He texted me and told me that he would be home around seven so that gives me about three hours. After throwing the food together in the pot I headed to the shower. 

After finally climbing out of my hot shower, i wrapped a towel around me and quickly darted out to the kitchen to check on the food and turn it down before heading to the bedroom to finish getting ready and dressed. I shimmied on my surprise for devin and paired it with a big comfy sweater and leggings, you could just see the outline of the black lace through the neck of the sweater and the outline though the leggings. The leather straps wrapped around my body with black lace attached to the leather, almost making a body suit. I felt so sexy, and i had missed devin while he was away on tour and i wanted he to see what he had missed.

I ran out to the kitchen to check and make sure the stew that i had put on was cooked all the way through. I looked up at the clock and saw that i only had twenty minutes left before he said he was going to be home. I rush and set the table and hurry the the bedroom, I had wanted to make sure that i was ready for when devin came home. I quickly lubed up my medium size but plug and started to work it into my slight loose hole that i had prepared earlier. Once that was deeply seated i pulled my legging back into place and headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed devin's favorite wine out of the fridge and broke the seal on it grabbing the bottle opener and pulled out the cork, just as i heard the bus pull up outside. I quickly started pouring the wine and placed it down on the table as devin came in the door carrying a shit load of stuff. “Devin!” I exclaimed and i rushed over to him, he dropped what he was holding and reached out for me. His kiss was hungry and passionate, his arms looped around my waist hands coming to rest on my ass,where he paused. “Really Jessie, you could've let the man in a few more steps” Chris said mockingly, i pulled back and looked over to where the rest of the band was standing after dropping off the rest of devin's stuff. I smirked over at him “Well Chris dear, maybe you shouldn't keep my man away from me so long” I said mockingly back at him. Devin let me go after one more grab of my ass and basically kicked the guys out. 

When he came back i was in the kitchen placing the stew in the bowels and serving the salad i made on the side. He wrapped his arms around me and place a kiss just behind my ear, “baby, this looks amazing, but I'd rather eat you” he whispered into my ear cause pleasure to shoot through my body when he shifted the plug by accident. I turned around in his arms and pulled him down for another toe curling kiss, “after we eat baby, i know what you guys eat when you're on tour, you'll need your strength tonight” I whispered against his lips as i removed myself from his arms and moved to sit in my seat. He reluctantly went and sat down, his eyes never leaving me. I shifted when i sat down plug shifting inside of me when i sat down, devin's eyes narrowed when i bit my lip and shifted in my seat. I cleared my throat “so anything exciting happen on tour that I didn't hear about?” He smirked and launched into a story about the new tech that they had hired just before tour and the hazing that they put the poor boy though. He talked all the way through dinner but every time i shifted and the plug moved his eyes would narrow before continuing his story. 

When we were both finished and just slipping the last of the wine, i stood up and began to clear the table. I was just about finished when finished when i felt devin come up behind me and push on the plug making me gasp and moan. I heard his chuckle behind me “If you thought that I wouldn't figure it out, you were wrong”. His hand grasped my hips and pulled me back so i was flushed with his chest, devin head ducked down and attached himself to my neck causing my body to react automatically. His hand slipped down my leggings and froze there momentarily before running over the leather and lace, “I wanted to surprise you”. He growled into my neck and pulled my sweater over my head carelessly dropping it on the floor as he swung me around to face him, his eye roaming over every part of me. He kneeled down and pulled the leggings off my legs. 

I leaned on his shoulder to step out of them and his hand shot up to grab my covered crotch. I moaned and griped his shoulders to keep my balance as my legs threatened to give out on me. He snaked his hand behind me and put pressure on the plug, “devin, please” i moaned out. He stood up and grabbed my ass and picked me up with no effort, the show of strength caused me to become harder. His hand moved to the lace panties covering my ass and ripped them right off my ass. I gasped and grinded down on his cock through his pants, his hand moved to the plug and slowly started thrusting in and out before pulling it all the way out. He dropped me on the bed, he dropped the plug somewhere beside the bed and followed me down to the bed after ripping his shirt off and throwing it somewhere by the bed. His mouth connected with mine making me almost forget all of my plans, i pushed his hands against his chest “Devin, wait stop” he pulled back and looked at me confused “I have a couple more things for you before we continue, But you have to let me up” he groaned but rolled off of me and to the other side of the bed. Once i got up i grabbed a box off the shelf in the closet, when i turned around, Devin had his cock, lazily stroking it, watching me. I paused stopping to watch him before placing the box on the bed and crawled up into his lap but not disturbing his movements. His hand came off of his cock as i handed him the box, his eyes found mine, his eyes burning into my own. He pulled the top of the box and i held my breath as he looked though the box, when he didn't say anything he set my nerves on fire. I was wondering if i had made the wrong choice in trying to get him to bring out his wilder side. 

He placed the box on the bedside table and grabbed my ass and flipped me underneath him. He grinded his hard erection into me and kissed me, but this time it was different, he was rougher and more animalistic. Before i had realized he has my hands fastened to the headboard, i looked up and noticed that these were actual fur lined leather cuffs and just the right amount of slack for me to be able to wiggle around a bit. I looked up at devin to see his looking a bit sheepish, he shrugged and said “i was kind of hoping this would come” i smirked up at him and arranged my legs to drap around his waist, “apparently for awhile”. He shuttered as i bucked against him “maybe” he smirked and shimmied out of his pants and grabbed the box and pulled out the cock ring and and collar along with a ball gag. He reached down and fit the cock ring tight against the base of my erection pulling a gasp from me as he roughly pulled at my cock a few times. He then lifted my head and fastened the Buckle. His hand smooth down my throat as he stared before ducking down and swallowed my erection in one go making me jerk on the bed and whined as he sucked at me. 

He let me go with a pop and spit still attaching him to my dick, he then leaned up and kissed me as he slid up my body until his erection was at my lips. I opened my mouth for him and tried to get him deeper into my mouth but he wasn't going to give in. I leaned my head back until he popped out of my mouth. I stared up at him “if you don't fuck my throat devin, then fuck me until I can't walk but right now i just need you to fuck me”. He smirked and thrust his erection against my mouth again. I opened my mouth and he slid down my throat in one smooth motion, i choked a little when he hit the back of my throat because he had been gone so long on tour. He started to fuck my mouth and he grabbed my head to keep me in place as he slid in as deep as he could go before coming down my throat. When he pulled out he stopped long enough to make sure that i was okay and moved down my waist and flipped me over to my front and pulled my ass up to him. He immediately began to lick and tongue fuck my hole, i felt him move and he slowly filled me up. He began to thrust hard pulling me back to meet him, i moaned and whined and begged for him to do anything. He then pulled of the cock ring and grabbed my dick and started to jerk me off in time with his thrusts. I came hard feeling his release inside of me i must that've blacked out because when i came to my hand were untied and i was lying on devin's chest with his hand running up and down my body. I snuggled into his chest before pulling back and trying to get up and he pulled me back down. I laughed and told him “i have to get this bodysuit off before we sleep or i'll never get out of it”. He reluctantly let me get up. I managed to get the suit off and fall back into his arms. I curled up with him and I couldn't help be think ‘his arms feel like home’. 

The end


End file.
